1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include transmissive display devices that perform display using transmitted light of backlight output from the back surface of a screen and reflective display devices that perform display using reflected light of external light. The reflective display devices have characteristics such as requiring less power consumption and providing a screen easy to see under a bright environment. Display devices also include transflective display devices having the characteristics of both transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. The transflective display devices perform display using transmitted light of backlight under a dark environment and perform display using reflected light of external light under a bright environment.
In display devices disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-102305, for example, an anisotropic scattering film capable of increasing light reflectance, such as a light control film (LCF), is arranged on the observation surface side of a displaying device to increase the illuminance of an image. The anisotropic scattering film has a scattering central axis. The scattering central axis extends in a direction inclined with respect to the normal direction of the observation surface of the displaying device at a certain angle. Light passing through the anisotropic scattering film along the scattering central axis is converted into scattered light. To improve the viewing angle characteristics (viewing angle dependence) of the displaying device, the scattering central axis extends in an azimuth substantially coincident with an azimuth in which the contrast ratio of the displaying device is the maximum.
If a scattering member, such as an anisotropic scattering film, is arranged on an output surface from which reflected light is output in a reflective display device or a transflective display device that performs display using reflected light of external light, the reflected light output from the output surface passes through the scattering member. In this case, passing through the scattering member may possibly cause the light to spread out in the surface, thereby blurring an image.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device capable of reducing a blur in an image and an electronic apparatus including the same.